


An Awful Habit

by JantoJones



Series: Girl from U.N.C.L.E. [1]
Category: The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April has to enter a convent to meet her contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awful Habit

April Dancer was sure she wouldn't be able to endure another day. Her torment had gone on for three days already, and if her contact didn't show up soon, she knew she would end up scratching half of her skin off.

She had managed to inveigle herself into the convent, disguised as a nun, but she hadn't realised how uncomfortable and itchy the habit and wimple would be. April somehow felt that the loose, grey fabric was somehow a punishment for perpetuating an untruth in a house of God. The deceit, however, was necessary. The convent, which was situated in the foothills of the Italian Alps, was visited twice a week by Father Antonio Fiore, and it was this man who April was to make contact with.

The priest was one of the many informants which U.N.C.L.E. made use of worldwide. His position within Italian society meant he was able to go almost anywhere, and a man like that often overheard things. He had long ago settled the conflict in his soul over whether or not transferring secrets was right or not. In the end, his conscience told him he was working for the good of mankind.

Father Fiore had gotten a message to U.N.C.L.E. to say he would be at the Santa Christiana convent within the next week where he would hand over details of a local THRUSH nest. Having not been given a specific day, April had no choice but to get to the convent as soon as possible.

Finally, on the morning of the fourth day, the priest arrived. He was there to take the confessional, which was where the exchange would take place. As soon as it was her turn, April knelt in the box and genuflected.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned," she intoned. "It's been three days since I confessed with my uncle."

The priest recognised the signal phrase instantly and pulled out a file out from under his cassock. Sliding open the hatch, he quickly passed it to April, who hid it inside the itchy habit.

Leaving the confessional, she made her outside and across the gardens to the outer wall of the convent. It took her quite some time as she had to look as though she was strolling in contemplation. Upon reaching the wall, she divested herself of the punishing garment, before climbing a tree and scrambling over the old stonework. In the bushes at the other side it didn't take April long to find the bag of clothes she'd hidden there a few days before. As she slipped into a wonderfully soft, white cotton dress she sighed contentedly. Quietly, she vowed to herself that, next time, darling Mark could be the nun.


End file.
